Dangereuse approche
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Du fait de sa rencontre avec Hisagi, Ichigo va porter les yeux sur une personne inaccessible.
1. Mise au point

Titre : Dangereuse approche

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tirés de BLEACH de Tite Kubo

Rating : M

Couple : Ichigo - Kensei

Résumé : Du fait de sa rencontre avec Hisagi, Ichigo va porter les yeux sur une personne inaccessible.

___________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Mise au point

**Bibliothèque de Karakura 19h00**

Depuis deux heures Ichigo était en train de rêvasser. Les gens avaient arrêtés de venir, comme d'habitude. Rien de plus monotone que le travail en bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Il aimait bien trainasser ou carrément glander, il n'était pas le genre de type hyper actif à s'exciter toute la journée.

Normalement Orihime aurait du venir lui tenir compagnie pendant cette «pause». Mais aujourd'hui elle devait faire des heures supp à son autre travail. Heureusement pour elle que le proprio était son oncle, ça permettait d'avoir un peu plus d'indulgence qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais bon, l'oncle Aizen il était peut-être gentil il était aussi un peu tordu sur les bords, déjà sa passion pour les livres, à croire qu'ils sont carrément indispensables, et aussi ça phobie des horaires - le matin : toujours à l'avance, jamais en retard; le soir : jamais à l'avance, toujours en retard - comme si les gens avaient que les livres en tête.

Ichigo travaillait à temps complet à la bibliothèque, du petit matin jusqu'à 19h30, et ayant un week-end tout à lui. Sa petite amie rousse, elle, s'occupait des heures plus tardive, jusqu'à 22h00 (juste pour la paperasse) et aussi du samedi après midi.

Conclusion : pas beaucoup de temps ensemble pour le petit couple. Ce temps de répit qu'avait Ichigo était leur seul tête à tête valable de la semaine (à part pour le dimanche). Donc au temps dire qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas plus de preuves d'affection qu'un petit bisous, et encore. Pour le soir aussi c'était foutu, pour Ichigo c'était dodo à 22h30 maximum et en plus parfois il allait dormir chez ses parents, donc là c'était carrément mort. Quand il allait à l'apart de la rouquine il essayait bien d'attendre, mais a chaque fois il s'endormait avant le retour de sa belle, la passion n'était peut-être pas assez forte.

D'ailleurs pour le rouquin c'était clair, Orihime n'était qu'une petite amies sans avenir. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, ce n'était juste que de l'attirance physique, purement et simplement. Avec un peu de chance elle allait le laisser tomber et ils resteraient amis. Et si il n'avait pas de chance, comme d'ordinaire, c'est lui qui aller devoir rompre, et là elle allait se mettre à pleurer, il aurait mal pour elle, et elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir et en plus de ça il y a de forte chance qu'on le mette à la porte . Pourquoi les filles sont toujours hyper sensible? A chaque fois il avait droit aux larmes, aux cris, aux gifles, aux griffes même. Alors que quand c'est un garçon c'est plus compliqué, il peu soit être blessé dans sa fierté et il s'en va en adressant un petit sourire , soit il s'accroche désespérément au partenaire.

Dans les deux cas il y a séparation, il n'y plus d'amie-amie qui tienne et quand ce n'est pas le cas il y en a toujours au moins un qui est légèrement brisé. Mais au moins avec les garçons il avait une chance sur deux pour éviter une crise. Ouai peut être qu'il devrait se mettre aux hommes après Orihime.

«Argh, j'vous jure, parfois j'me fais peur quand j'pense comme ça ! Merde Orihime n'est pas qu'un jouet .... j'devrai m'améliorer niveau respect des gens.»

Pour évacuer c'est mauvaises pensées le rouquin bougea sur son siège tout en regardant l'heure à sa montre, il en n'avait encore pour 15mn. Aussitôt de nouvelle pensées revinrent, cette fois c'était pour réaliser qu'il avait vraiment une vie de ... pas cool.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas se genre de moment; quand on réalise quelque chose qui certaines fois ne font aucun effet (là c'est bien) et qui parfois casse tout (là c'est nul). C'est comme quand certains jour on à peur de quelque chose et d'autres non .... ouai il n'aimait vraiment pas déprimer, il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Bon c'était décider se soir il sortirait, sinon il allait encore ressasser sur sa vie trop peu surprenante; c'est vrai qu'il aimer la banalité, ne rien faire et tout ça, mais bon y a des limites à tout.

Il sortit son portable est envoya un message à ses amis Renji, Chad, Shinji et Tatsuki.

Peu de temps auprès il reçu leurs réponses, c'était bon pour Shinji et Tatsuki, mais les deux autres étaient déjà de sortie. Il renvoya un message au blond et à la brune pour leur dire qu'ils se retrouvaient au bar du coin.

Ceci fait il réalisa que c'était bientôt l'heure pour partir. Il ferma l'ordinateur, rangea ses affaires, les pris et s'en alla. Il ne croisa pas Orihime, elle arriverai en retard, pas grave elle avait les clefs. «Pour sur qu'elle va m'bouder».

Aussitôt dehors il ressentit la chaleur étouffante. L'été c'est bien mais parfois qu'est ce que ça peu taper sur les nerfs. Il longea le trottoir tout en regardant les maisons au alentour, il aimait bien sa ville c'était vraiment tranquille et familier, il s'y sentait vraiment bien. En faite il devrait se promener plus souvent, les balades le détendait.

Il arriva chez lui, ou plutôt chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore la possibilité de vivre tout seul, alors il devait bien rester. Et pourtant vu les parent qu'il avait, «légèrement» extravertis et excentriques, ce n'était pas faute de ne pas vouloir partir. Et l'appartement avec la copine, ça, s'était même pas envisageable, ça le ferais trop bouger et il était trop fainéant pour assumer les conséquence du changement.

Ichigo déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, se changea pour ce retrouvait avec chemise noir moulante et jean. Il pris son porte monnaie qu'il mit dans sa poche arrière et s'en alla retrouver ses amis au bar.

_________________________________________

Voilà le petit début de cette fic ^^

Je préviens juste que l'intrigue (concernant le couple) sera peut-être un peu longue à venir vu que mes chapitre seront assez court pour la plupart (du moins au début), mais je dirais que vers le 5ème environ ça devrait être bon, alors on se fait pas de soucis ça sera bien un Ichigo - Kensei ^^

Vous aurez quand même quelques indices avant je vais pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ^^


	2. Une soirée entre amis

Titre : Dangereuse approche

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tirés de BLEACH de Tite Kubo

Rating : M

Couple : Ichigo - Kensei

Résumé : Du fait de sa rencontre avec Hisagi, Ichigo va porter les yeux sur une personne inaccessible.

____________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée entre amis

Ichigo se retrouva assez vite devant le bar où il se rendait souvent avec ses amis. C'était un endroit accessible facilement pour eux tous et en plus il n'y avait jamais grand monde. En somme c'était le coin rêvé pour de jeunes adultes comme eux qui ne voulait pas se perdre de vue. Il traversa rapidement la petite rue qui le séparait du petit établissement tout en fixant un jeune homme blond avec une sorte de casquette sur la tête et qui semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Shinji patientait depuis seulement quelques minutes, poser avec nonchalance contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et le regard indifférent suivant les passants. Il s'aperçut soudain de la présence d'Ichigo quand celui-ci le recouvrit de son ombre, il leva la tête vers l'orangé et toujours avec une expression de total indifférence le salua :

-Yo, fit-il d'une motivation à couper le souffle.

-Pff, souffla le rouquin avec un sourire qui trahissait sa joie. Yo, ça fait plaisir d'voir que tu changes pas, fit Ichigo cette fois si avec un grand sourire franc, il était vraiment ravi de voir son ami, ça lui rappelait le temps d'avant.

Shinji sourit à cette vision, il aimait bien voir l'orangé sourire comme ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais il aimait bien. Il se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Shinji se tourna vers l'entrée, faisant ainsi comprendre à Ichigo qu'il voulait allait au bar. Celui-ci fronça ses sourcils mais le suivit quand même.

-Eh ben t'es plus galant, et Tatsuki alors ? fit Kurosaki narquois.

-Bah, c'est pas bien grave, elle sait trouver une porte quand même, répliqua le blond d'un ton où ne régnait aucune tonicité.

A peine avait-il eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte du bar qu'il se reçu un violent coup derrière le crane, sous le choc le petit blond n'avait put que se courber tout en portant instinctivement sa main à l'arrière de sa tête. Une jeune femme brune avait encore le poing levé derrière lui et affichait un sourire carnassier.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit Tatsuki en se rapprochant de ses deux amis. On m'attend plus maintenant ?

-Ah, Tatsuki, salut, fit Ichigo en faisant un signe de la main.

-Toi, rugit Shinji tout en se précipitant face à la brune, tu te prends pour qui ?

-T'es toi l'ringard, j'ai autre choses à faire qu'à m'exciter avec toi, répliqua la brune dédaigneuse en passant devant le blond comme si de rien n'était, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus.

Elle s'avança tranquillement vers une place, supportant facilement le regard haineux de Shinji posé sur elle. Au moins on pouvait dire que maintenant il était bel et bien réveillé. Ichigo se déplaça vers l'endroit qu'avait choisi Tatsuki sans rien dire qui pourrait calmer le jeu, après tout c'était pas comme si il fallait faire grande attention à leur dispute, c'était toujours pareil avec eux, toujours entrain de se bagarrer comme des gamins. Bah on dit bien qui aime bien châtie bien, même si c'est un peu différent pour se duo là.

Ils s'installèrent avec plus de calme dans un coin, mais les éclaires qui sortaient des yeux de Shinji en direction de Tatsuki, le rouquin pouvait aussi les sentir. Dire que ça faisait une dizaine d'année qu'il devait supportait c'est deux là, et encore y en avait des pires dans la bande, mais il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, c'était cet dose de vivacité qui manquait dans sa vie aujourd'hui, autant il n'aimait pas s'agiter dans tous les sens autant il aimait que cela se fasse autour de lui.

Tous les trois ce commandèrent quelque chose à boire, boisson unique que chacun multipliera au cours de la soirée, puis commencèrent à raconter se qui se passait dans leur vie ces dernier temps. La conversation dévia de nombreuses fois, apportant fou rire, surprise, dispute... Chacun avait son humour ce qui rendait la soirée agréable. Shinji jouait les provocateur ou faisait par de ses pensées immédiates sans prendre conscience qu'elles étaient... assez particulières, Ichigo faisait quelques petits commentaires qui se révélaient être très amusant, et Tatsuki faisait elle aussi de la provoc et puis son énergie quand elle parlait suffisait à rendre la soirée encore plus plaisante.

Alors que 11 heures venait juste de passer et que les trois amis s'amusaient toujours autant, un jeune homme se leva dans le bar si peu peuplé. Un sourire aux lèvres et le regard amical il se dirigea vers le petit trio. Il se planta s'en dire un mot devant leur table, attendant leurs réactions. Shinji et Tatsuki étant trop occupé à se fusiller du regard à propos d'un sujet qui leur semblait des plus important, ne prêtèrent pas grande attention au jeune brun. Seul Ichigo, qui semblait désespéré au possible, le remarqua.

-Ouaip, fit-il à l'attention du jeune homme devant leur table, attirant ainsi les regards de ses deux amis dans la même direction que le sien.

-Bonsoir, fit le jeune étranger d'un ton des plus amical. Je m'appelle Hisagi Shuuhei et...

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda brusquement Shinji tout à fait naturellement.

Il se reçu un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Tatsuki et Ichigo le réprimanda d'une voix forte :

-Ta gueule Shinji, sa t'tuerais pas d'être polie temps en temps.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Hisagi avec un sourire, je ne fait pas attention à se genre de comportement, continua-t-il en lançant un regard de défie au blond.

Celui-ci réagi aussitôt en se levant d'un bond, mais Tatsuki le fit se rassoir doucement un visant un coin particulièrement sensible se trouvant très près du bas ventre. Il plaqua ses mains sur le point d'impact et tomba comme au ralentit, la tête basse. Ichigo soupira. Pour l'instant ça allait mais le blond finirai par ne plus trop souffrir, quoique ça aller être plutôt dur vu le coup, et recommencerait une nouvelle gueulante avec Tatsuki. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il commençait vraiment à être fatigué.

-Bon Hisagi c'est ça? fit le rouquin en redressant sa tête vers le jeune homme qui attendais patiemment qu'on se ré-intéresse à lui.

-Oui, fit-il avec un doux sourire.

Il était décidément très polie se garçon. Et surtout beaucoup moins fatigant que les deux autres. Ichigo se demandais souvent comment ils faisaient tous pour pouvoir tenir ainsi toute la journée. Ils étaient si énergique que s'en était terriblement épuisant. D'ailleurs l'orangé avait décidé de s'éclipser de la soirée après s'être occupé de ce jeune homme.

Il lui donnait à peu près son âge, ou s'était peut-être encore un étudiant, de caractère sérieux mais plus ou moins décontracté. Il semblait assez mystérieux aussi. Les yeux d'Ichigo avaient été automatiquement attirés par le tatouage sur sa joue. Un jolie 69. Et bien il y avait plus discret, pensa le rouquin avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as un problème ? demanda Ichigo.

-Oh non je...

-Bordel, toi j'vais t'massacrer, s'écria Shinji derrière l'orangé.

Il s'était levé d'un bond furieux et fusillait du regard la jeune fille tranquillement assise à côté de lui et qui sirotait sa boisson les yeux rivé vers cet invité surprise. Elle daigna jeter un coup d'œil au blond qui s'était redressé et voyant son regard haineux avait étiré un sourire carnassier. Elle s'était elle aussi redressé. Commença alors un échange de paroles assez vulgaires accompagné de quelques coups des plus _délicats_. Ichigo se frotta le front et décida d'ignorer ces deux énergumènes.

-Vas y dis moi t'occupes pas d'eux, fit-il d'un ton lasse.

-Eh bien il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui je suis venu tout seul ici pour me changer les idées et comme vous êtes plutôt bruyant... commença Shuuhei calmement.

-Ouai, fit Ichigo doucement pour ne pas interrompre Hisagi. Il accompagna ses paroles d'un léger signe de tête affirmatif tout en haussant les sourcils.

-... j'ai sans le vouloir prêté l'oreille à se que vous racontiez.

-Ah oui, fit Ichigo avec un léger rire étouffé. C'était passionnant n'est-ce pas ? Surtout avec ces deux là, fit le rouquin en inclinant sa tête vers les deux derrière son dos.

-Oui j'ai apprécié, répliqua Shuuhei toujours aussi calmement. Et en faite je voulez me joindre à vous.

-Ah bah tu peux, par contre moi là j'suis crevé alors j'vais rentrer, mais bon tu peux rester avec ces deux si tu veux, fit Ichigo avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah ? En faite j'aurai préféré ta compagnie, répliqua Hisagi en haussant les épaule et en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Bah désolé, mais bon, fit l'orangé en se redressant attirant ainsi le regard de ses amis encore en train de se disputer, j'dois vraiment y aller là.

-Quoi ? hurla Shinji sous la surprise.

-T'es qu'un vieux Ichigo, fit Tatsuki l'air déçu.

-Vous pouvez rien dire, répliqua le roux en leur adressant un sourire, vous savez pas se que sait de vous supporter.

Il passa devant Shuuhei en lui adressant un regard désolé, ce que celui-ci compris parfaitement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en haussant les épaule, mais une lueur de déception pouvait se voir au fond de ses yeux, peut-être une autre fois. Et bon je suis pas venu pour rien, j'vais avoir la joie de veiller sur tes amis, ils m'ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'un tuteur, fit-il moqueur.

-Ouai merci c'est gentil, fit Ichigo avec un sourire et en approuvant fermement de la tête les propos de l'inconnu.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? lancèrent sévèrement deux voix derrière lui.

-Bon j'file et j'vous laisse payer ma part vous deux, j'viens juste de me rappeler que vous me devez pas mal, non ? fit l'orangé avec un sourire ravie. Aller à plus, fit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement du coin où ils s'étaient placé.

Tous les trois le regardèrent partir en silence. Même si il ne disait pas grand chose, il y avait comme un vide dès qu'il n'était plus là.

Shuuhei souffla, laissant venir sur ses traits toute la déception qu'il ressentait. Il était venu exprès pour abordé le rouquin. Sa technique n'était peut-être plus la bonne. Il pensait pourtant avoir pas mal d'expérience dans le domaine. Mais bon il restait encore les deux amis, il pourrait certainement apprendre quelques petites choses. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait les deux autres. Ils s'étaient réinstallé calmement sur leur siège, apparemment le départ d'Ichigo ne décevait pas que lui. Alors que Shinji et Tatsuki reprenait une position et une expression plus propre à leur personne, c'est le plus naturellement du monde que Hisagi vint se poser à côté d'eux, là où était Ichigo il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

___________________________________________________

Alors alors ??

Mais qu'est-ce que va fabriquer Hisagi avec ces deux là ? Là est la question ^^

Début d'une petite intrigue au chapitre suivant ^^


	3. Premier pas et désespoir

Titre : Dangereuse approche

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tirés de BLEACH de Tite Kubo

Rating : M

Couple : Ichigo - Kensei

Résumé : Du fait de sa rencontre avec Hisagi, Ichigo va porter les yeux sur une personne inaccessible.

___________________________________________________

**Réponse** :

-Tsuki : T'inquiète pas je compte pas m'arrêter à quelques chapitres ^^ surtout avec ce couple qui va pas être tout simple à unir (je préviens tout de suite que pour le lemon faudra attendre un peu ^^). Et pour les chapitres ils seront courts qu'au début, normalement quand Kensei débarquera ça sera plus long. En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^ (et contente que tu es apprécié bien sûr).

Pour les autres j'ai répondu à tout le monde normalement ^^

_____________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 :

Ichigo se dirigeait lentement vers la bibliothèque. Il trainait des pieds et soufflait tout son soûl en lançant un regard désespéré à l'horizon. Nan mais quel idée il avait eu de faire la ''fête'' une veille de travail ? Surtout avec les deux énergumènes qui lui servait d'amis. Il était fatigué au possible et son mal de crâne ne voulait pas le lâcher, si il se faisait déjà vieux à son âge qu'est-ce que ça sera dans trente ans ? Valait mieux pas qu'il y pense sinon il allait encore déprimer et donc encore se laisser allé à ce genre de soirée qui certes le détendait sur l'instant mais qui avait des conséquences pas super par la suite.

Ouai, vraiment, fallait qu'il arrête de déprimer et pour ça fallait soit qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, parce que Orihime elle est bien gentille mais bon c'est le genre de filles ou ça va juste un temps (je suis bougre avec elle, la pauvre), soit qu'il se trouve une occupation intéressante. Bon normalement pour ce trouvait une quelconque personne il avait pas trop de mal, c'était plutôt les passions qui lui manquait, il s'intéressait pas à grand chose en faite.

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant la petite battisse qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Il sortie la clé de sa poche et ouvrit _énergiquement_ la porte. En même temps qu'il ouvrait tout les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière dans la grande pièce où était rangé tous les livres et autres petite chose presque indispensable pour une bibliothèque moyenne, il laissa tomber toutes ses affaires près de la chaise où il allait passé une grande partie de son temps.

Normalement il devait arriver à la bibliothèque à 8h mais il s'était permis un petit délais vu qu'il avait déjà effectué tout son travail de la semaine et puis de toute façon les gens ne pouvait venir que à partir de 9h, donc il avait encore un bon quart d'heure avant de devoir accueil tout sourire les personnes et de surveiller tout se qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Pff il en était fatigué d'avance, c'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait moins mal à la tête «Je veux rentrer chez moi», se lamenta le roux intérieurement et en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Il se posa sur son siège et attendit l'arrivée des habitué et peut-être d'autres personnes. Il souffla tout en fermant les yeux, se calant un peu mieux sur son siège comme pour essayer de s'allonger au maximum. A peine avait-il eu le temps de profiter d'une futur détente, qui lui aurait fait surement un grand bien, que la porte s'ouvrit. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, ayant peur de s'être fait prendre. Mais il sortie tout de même de derrière son bureau avec une mine contrarié, après tout qui était l'abrutie qui venait le déranger _maintenant_ ?

Il stoppa et accentua son froncement de sourcils quand il reconnu le jeune homme de la veille.

-Bonjour, fit le dénommé Hisagi avec un sourire.

-Euh... Salut, répondit Ichigo qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Ne soit pas si étonné, fit le brun en rigolant doucement, tes amis étaient _légèrement _éméchés hier soir... surtout le blond, murmura-t-il presque pour lui même.

-Oh nan, soupira le roux en portant une main à son front, me dit pas qu'ils t'ont déballé toute ma vie.

-Oh rassure toi, pas que la tienne, répliqua Hisagi en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant le visage dépité de son vis-à-vis.

Le roux soupira bruyamment, les deux abrutis qui lui servait, hélas, d'amis allaient l'entendre et pas qu'un peu, non mais il passait pour quoi maintenant ? En plus ils avaient racontés ça à un gars qui avait essayé de le draguer, il était pas aveugle quand même. Vraiment la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait il leur apprendrait à tenir leur langue, le message sera parfaitement clair.

-Eh bien tu es venu pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo en haussant les épaules et en allant se poser contre une table qui trainer près de son bureau.

-Pour faire plus ample connaissance, répondit simplement le brun en se rapprochant du rouquin.

-Écoute... on se connait pas et...

-Et comment crois-tu que l'on connaisse les gens, l'interrompit Hisagi, en _apprenant_ à se connaître non? suggéra-t-il.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il avait pas rêvé, il se foutait de sa gueule ? Ne laissant pas le temps au rouquin de répliquer Hisagi continua :

-Sache que je ne te prend pas pour un idiot et au moins comme ça c'est clair, tu sais mes intentions, déclara le brun en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était.

-Ouai bah justement et moi ça me...

-ICHI, cria une voix derrière la porte.

Porte qui ne tarda pas à aller s'écraser contre le mur. Un jeune homme au cheveux bleu à l'air contrarié et rebelle et qui dégageait un charisme assez particulier se trouvait sur le seuil. Il s'avança rapidement vers un rouquin qui décidément n'arrêtait pas de souffler aujourd'hui et vers un brun qui semblait assez surpris. Ichigo releva ses yeux pour fixer son ami qui avait l'air plutôt en forme ce matin (dans le mauvais sens du terme). Hé... mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutais là au faite ? La lassitude sur le visage du roux laissa place à l'interrogation. Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'y prêta pas attention et saisi le rouquin par les épaules.

-Faut qu'tu m'caches, fit le bleuté en secouant ''légèrement'' son ami.

-Grimm, fit ce dernier dans un souffle tout en posant ses mains sur celles du bleuté pour les dégager de ses bras qu'il voudrait bien garder intact. Qu'est ce tu fous là ?

Apparemment tout le monde c'était donné rendez vous aujourd'hui !

-J't'ai dit trouve moi une planque, le supplia presque Grimmjow.

-Et pourquoi ? répliqua Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah y a... y a Hallibel qui m'court après, déclara le bleuté en lançant un regard nerveux vers la porte.

Ichigo sentit parfaitement les ennuis se pointer à grande vitesse, en même temps avec Grimmjow c'était pas comme si c'était très étonnant. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore bien put lui faire à cette blonde un tantinet glauque. Au visage demandeur d'explication de son ami le bleuté se dépêcha d'expliquer les faits :

-Bah en faite t'sais qu'j'suis gay et ben... j'ai voulu essayer les filles...

-Me dit pas que t'as commencé avec Hallibel, cria presque le rouquin sur le coup de la surprise.

-Bas si, fit Grimmjow en grimaçant face à l'expression d'Ichigo, apparemment il avait vraiment déconné ce coup si.

-Mais t'es complètement maso cette fille va...

-Ouai bon ça va je sais j'ai r'marqué, pourquoi t'crois qu'j'essaie d'me cacher hein, espèce d'abrutie ? répliqua le bleuté d'un ton mal assuré.

-Grimm m'énerve pas où j'te fous dehors direct, fit le roux en pointant la porte.

-Ah non, c'est quoi c'te solidarité d'merde Ichi tu peux pas m'laisser tomber, fit le bleuté en regardant sévèrement son ami.

-Ouai bah désolé mais j'peux pas t'planquer, c'est une bibliothèque j'te signal, t'es vraiment pas doué parfois Grimm, fit Ichigo en se déplaçant vers son bureau.

-Mais bordel cette fille me fait souffrir, répliqua le bleuté en suivant son ami.

-Exagère pas Grimm, soupira le roux, y a bien pire crois...

-Mais nan, que dalle, y a pas pire tu t'imagines même pas...

-J'te dis qu'si, fit Ichigo qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompue, tu doit bien connaître sa copine Nell non ?

Le bleuté se figea, tout ses sens en alerte. Hallibel c'était une chose mais alors Nell... heureusement qu'il avait pas eu l'idée de se concentrer sur celle là, il en féliciterait sa malchance. Il n'avait pas rencontrer souvent cette jeune fille aux cheveux vert mais ça avait suffit pour le traumatiser à chaque fois. Grimmjow fixa son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu l'as connait ?

-Ouaip, soupira le rouquin en fermant les yeux, c'est une de mes ex.

-Quoi ? cria le bleuté sur le coup de la surprise. T'es sortie avec c'te cinglé ?

-Bah elle était pas si terrible au premier abords, répliqua Ichigo en se remémorant quelques souvenirs avec cette furie. Mais ça à vite dégénéré.

-Tu m'étonnes... elle est encore pire qu'Hallibel.

-Tu devrais la quitter, conseilla Hisagi qui avait l'impression qu'on l'avait totalement oublié.

-Hein ? répliqua très _intelligemment_ Grimmjow tout en prenant une expression menaçante face à cet inconnu auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention.

-Ah désolé Hisagi, j't'avais zapé, fit le rouquin en grimaçant.

-Oui j'avais cru remarqué, fit le brun un sourire menaçant étirant ses lèvres.

Ichigo ne sut que répondre un peu mal à l'aise par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis. Pourtant il avait rien fait de mal, c'était encore cet abruti de Grimmjow qui avait foutu sa merde. A chaque fois que ce bleuté était dans le coin y avais un maximum de chance d'avoir des ennuis, le rouquin en avait maintenant une grande expérience.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hisagi Shuuhei. Je suis un ami d'Ichigo, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers le bleuté.

-Oh, fit simplement ce dernier qui en faite n'en avait strictement rien à faire mais qui garda quand même un comportement hostile.

-Grimm, fit d'un ton menaçant Ichigo, t'es aussi poli que Shinji.

-Hein ? Me compare pas à cette blonde de crevette, rugit Grimmjow.

-Tu as vraiment des amis spéciale Ichigo, lança mine de rien le jeune brun.

-Répète s'pèce d'enfoiré, gronda le bleuté en s'approchant dangereusement de cet étranger.

-Aurais-je fâcher un..., commença à provoquer Hisagi avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine inconnu.

-Grimm ? fit cette même voix juste derrière eux.

Grimmjow se crispa instantanément, avant de se retourner très lentement vers une jeune femme blonde qui le regardait indifférente. Il déglutie difficilement en croisant son regard. Elle avait beau ne montrer aucune émotion, l'instinct du bleuté lui indiquant clairement «menace». Ichigo se sortie de derrière son bureau et c'est à peine si il reçu un coup d'œil de la nouvelle venue. Shuuhei, pour il ne savait la combientième fois depuis qu'il avait rencontrer le roux, fut encore _royalement_ ignoré. Hallibel s'avança doucement vers son petit-ami et une fois arrêté devant lui, lui laissa tout le temps pour réaliser qu'il n'allait vraiment pas apprécier d'avoir osé la planter comme une pauvre cruche.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et s'en dire un mot l'obligea à la suivre. C'est ce que Grimmjow détestait. Lui, se laisser mener par une femme, et le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à répliquer quoique se soit. En faite il se sentait terriblement petit face à elle. Pourquoi il avait du choisir cette fille ? Pour une fois c'est lui même qui se traitait d'imbécile.

Le bleuté se retourna désespéré vers Ichigo qui fit une mine du genre «qu'il n'y pouvait rien». Grimmjow lui lança un regard noir, signe que le rouquin allait prochainement avoir de la visite, avant de disparaître avec sa dominatrice de copine.

-Eh bien je le plaindrais presque, c'est vrai qu'elle en impose cette fille, lança Hisagi le regard toujours dirigé vers la sortie.

-Ouaip, il va morfler... et encore plus quand il aura le courage de la larguer, fit le rouquin le regard vague, encore plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Hisagi profitant de l'inattention d'Ichigo se rapprocha de lui et voulu le saisir par une de ses hanches mais le roux lui stoppa la main et en même temps qu'il l'envoyait valser lança en regard noir au brun.

-Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

-Se n'est pas très amical, répliqua Hisagi en souriant.

-Tu veux qu'j't'aides, proposa le roux en haussant les sourcils.

Hisagi, toujours souriant, souffla doucement. Sans le moindre colère ou tristesse sur son visage il se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre après une seul déception, Ichigo valait quand même mieux que ça. A peine était-il en dehors du bâtiment qu'il se promis de revenir demain... tout en réfléchissant à un moyen pour que les choses se passent un peu mieux.

____________________________________________

Bon alors alors ??? (j'ai un peu bâclé la travail j'avoue... désolé, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ^^)

Kensei arrivera normalement au prochain chapitre ou à celui d'après... donc il sera bientôt là on se rassure ^^


	4. Un peu d'agitation

Titre : Dangereuse approche

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tirés de BLEACH de Tite Kubo

Rating : M

Couple : Ichigo - Kensei

Résumé : Du fait de sa rencontre avec Hisagi, Ichigo va porter les yeux sur une personne inaccessible.

Pour **Lousie-sama** désolé y a eu un beug et j'ai pas put te répondre T.T enfin bref sinon je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu ^^ et franchement pour ce chapitre niveau longueur je pense que c'est assez satisfaisant ^^ enfin j'espère...

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un peu d'agitation

Ichigo avait sa tête _accueillante_ des _bons_ matin. Les yeux dans le vague, des lèvres étirées en une grimace très peu lumineuse, et bien évidemment un froncement de sourcils plus que prononcé. Que faire de mieux pour rendre une personne le plus à l'aise possible !? En tout cas ce n'était pas la pauvre petite madame qui parlais depuis quelques bonnes minutes à un Ichigo qui semblait faire la sourde oreille qui pourrait le dire. En faite elle était plutôt un tantinet inquiète pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement et puis c'est vrai elle connaissait le rouquin depuis longtemps maintenant donc elle avait l'habitude des ''têtes à la Ichigo'' mais là ça devenait vraiment pas très rassurant.

-Euh... excusé moi Ichigo-kun, tenta une énième fois la dame.

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver !? La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se déplaça de façon à se retrouver du côté du bureau de Ichigo. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front du jeune homme et put simplement constater qu'il semblait à température normal. La femme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils tout en se redressant légèrement. Peut-être qu'il dormait les yeux ouvert tout simplement. Hum c'était possible après tout.

Avant que la petite blonde n'est put réagir ou faire un quelconque mouvement une main robuste, mais qui se posa pourtant délicatement sur son épaule, la tira légèrement en arrière. L'instant qui suivit elle sentit quelques chose se posé contre sa tignasse désordonné et épaisse, et un souffle chaud l'accompagnant.

-Faut pas si prendre comme ça ma p'tite dame, déclara un certain bleuté.

Aussitôt dit une main robuste, mais cette fois si pas du tout délicate, vint s'écraser contre le crâne du rouquin en un grand claque puissant, ce dernier laissant alors échapper d'entre ses lèvres un léger cri extrêmement viril. Alors que Ichigo se retrouva propulser contre son bureau, redressant ses avant-bras pour éviter la collision certainement très douloureuse avec la planche de bois, Grimmjow se redressa fièrement de toute sa hauteur, extrêmement content de lui.

Le rouquin sous le choc dû à la finesse de son ami c'était complètement réveillé, son état second déguerpissant à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est avec les yeux exorbité, une grimace hargneuse et un froncement de sourcil (toujours fidèle au poste celui-ci) sur le visage qu'il se releva de son siège pour défier le crétin, se doutant quand même très fortement que c'était Grimmjow, qui avait osé le sortir de sa transe reposante.

-Toi, menaça Ichigo d'une voix forte.

-Salut Ichi-Chan comment ça va, répliqua Grimmjow avec un grand sourire moqueur et en levant la main en un signe désinvolte de salut.

Ichigo plissa instinctivement le nez et son œil gauche, signe parfaitement compréhensible comme étant très mauvais pour le bleuté qui pourtant ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il avait déjà vu Ichigo en colère et plutôt que son corps finisse meurtrie par les coups puissant du rouquin il se marrait comme un taré pendant tout le chaleureux échange.

Ichigo déglutie difficilement, contenant comme il pouvait sa colère (enfin semi-colère). Il posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de la femme qui était resté entre les deux amis, ne savant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Mitzu, excusé moi un instant, lui sourit Ichigo avant de laisser un rictus plutôt de mauvaise augure obscurcir ses traits.

Il contourna rapidement la femme avant de se jeter sur le bleuté, l'attrapant par sa chemise avant qu'il ne s'échappe et le fasse courir dans toute la bibliothèque, qui n'était peut-être pas si grande que ça mais quand même.

-J'vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières sale ringard, fit Ichigo en passant un bras autour du cou de Grimmjow.

-Soit pas mauvaise langue j'sais qu't'es jaloux d'moi, répliqua le bleuté apparemment ravi de s'enfoncer encore davantage.

Ce dernier vit presque les éclairs sortir des yeux d'Ichigo avant de se prendre un bon coup dans l'estomac. Il se courba légèrement, pas vraiment touché par l'attaque d'Ichigo. Il entoura facilement la taille du rouquin empêchant ainsi celui-ci de lui donner des coups qui pourrait faire subir une quelconque douleur.

-Ça t'dis un p'tit câlin mon rouquin, fit le bleuté en collant sa tête contre le torse d'Ichigo.

-Dégage Grimmjow, répliqua le roux furieux, et légèrement honteux vu qu'apparemment plusieurs regard s'étaient déjà tourné vers eux.

Pffoua et dire que c'était lui qui devait assurer le calme en ces lieux !! Nan mais franchement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit à Grimmjow où est-ce qu'il bossait !? Il fusilla la chevelure bleu du regard avant de diriger sa main vers la dite tignasse. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la masse douce et souple des cheveux de son ami puis tira violemment ces derniers en arrière, arrachant un grognement sourd à Grimmjow, signe de sa douleur.

-Tss, ça à toujours été ton point faible, déclara Ichigo, entre colère et moquerie.

Le bleuté défit légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur Ichigo se qui suffit amplement à ce dernier. Il repoussa Grimmjow en arrière avant de lui filer un grand coup, de nouveau dans l'estomac, à l'aide de son pied. Le bleuté s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, loin de sa classe naturel qui le caractérisait tant... enfin il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal parmi ceux à qui sa avait déjà put arriver.

Grimmjow porta une main à son ventre tout en levant un regard noir vers le rouquin.

-Crétin c'est le point faible de tout l'monde ça, fit le bleuté plus vexé qu'on lui dise qu'il avait une faiblesse que de s'être retrouver éjecté au sol avec en prime un gros bleu qui ruinerait tout son corps digne d'un Dieu (un petit peu exagéré peut-être ^^'').

Ichigo le regarda indifférent. Puis il étira doucement un sourire en contemplant Grimmjow de haut, pour une fois que c'était lui qui pouvait la ramener il allait en profiter. Il fut soudainement interrompu dans son sentiment de pleine domination par une voie devenu bien familière :

-Je suis plutôt de son avis, fit le nouvel arrivant avec un doux sourire.

Ichigo se retourna pour se retrouver face à Hisagi. Le brun, tout de noir vêtu comme à l'habitude, arborait cette fois une tenu un peu moins décontracté qu'à l'ordinaire. Grimmjow avec sa délicatesse digne de lui et seulement lui le fit bien évidemment remarquer :

-C'est qui qu'est mort ??

-Grimm, menaça le rouquin le visage soudainement assombrie.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps dans placer une que Grimmjow la ramenait déjà. Ce gars... franchement mais où est-ce qu'il l'a eu son éducation !?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bleuté, répliqua le plus amicalement du monde Hisagi, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Alors, comment tu vas ?

Grimmjow fit clairement passer le message en plissant ses jolies yeux bleue. Il se releva habilement et se rapprochant d'Ichigo il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'pête la forme et toi ? répondit-il en montrant dans toute sa grande beauté sa sociabilité légendaire.

Le brun se rapprocha, lui aussi, des deux jeunes hommes. Il s'arrêta devant Ichigo mais ses yeux étaient rivé dans ceux de Grimmjow.

-Bien, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de t'en inquiéter, lui sourit sournoisement le brun. Mais au faite je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi à propos de ta copine, continua-t-il en fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet.

Grimmjow tilta immédiatement. Ses yeux devinrent subitement moins clair et Ichigo le sentit se raidir légèrement. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'Hallibel avait ramener de ''force'' le pauvre bleuté alors que celui-ci avait essayé de lui échapper. Et donc une semaine que le bleuté passait de sale moment avec sa dite ''copine''. En faite il avait clairement dit à le blonde qu'il voulait qu'ils se séparent mais... comment dire qu'il n'avait pas put entendre une quelconque réponse !! Les yeux démoniaque de cette fille l'ayant fait déguerpir bien avant. C'est vrai que Grimmjow ne fuyait devant personne, mais il était aussi vrai qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir des exceptions.

Bref le bleuté c'était levé du bon pied ce matin ne pensant pas du tout à son ex - il allait pas se prendre la tête pendant des mois non plus - et cet abruti de brun venait de tout gâcher.

-On est plus ensemble, lança d'une traite Grimmjow.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise mêlé à de l'admiration alors qu'Hisagi plissa légèrement ses yeux, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres. Le brun se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

-Alors tu redevient un gen...

-Bon ça suffit, le coupa Ichigo en levant ses bras pour se débarrasser des deux parasite qui empiétaient sur son espace vital. C'est pas que j'aime pas être collé par deux beaux gars comme vous mais en faite un peu si.

-Oh, je suis un beau gars, répliqua Hisagi en gardant son sourire moqueur, ne retenant de la phrase d'Ichigo que ce qui l'intéressait.

-Tu te plaignais pas de ça avant, fit Grimmjow avec une moue indifférente ses yeux braqué sur le rouquin.

Ce dernier vit légèrement rouge mais ne se donnant pas la peine de répliquer, sinon il allait y passer la journée, il repartie vers son bureau. Laissant les deux autres plantés au milieu de la bibliothèque alors qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre des yeux le rouquin.

Par contre les yeux curieux qui avaient ''légèrement'' zieuté jusqu'à présent retournèrent à leur occupation derrière un livres ou un ordinateur. Mitzu, elle, s'était déjà fait la malle quelque part.

Grimmjow se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'agenouilla derrière le bureau d'Ichigo pour ainsi se retrouvé accoudé sur la planche de bois face au rouquin. Il suivit des yeux les moindres gestes du roux qui perdait peu à peu patience mais qui profitait encore quelques peu de son self-contrôle.

Hisagi revient lui aussi près d'Ichigo tout en se demandant se que pouvait bien fabriquer le bleuté. Peut-être une technique d'énervement pour attirer l'attention ?? Ou c'est juste qu'il trouvait Ichigo beau à regarder !! Bah ça serait pas étonnant de la part de Grimmjow de mater une quelconque personne juste parce qu'elle est agréable pour ses yeux. Qu'il la connaisse ou pas qu'elle importance après tout !? Il avait le droit de dévisagé qui il voulait non mais !! Mouai... c'était certainement _ça_ la philosophie de Grimmjow, le genre «j'fais ce que j'veux, j'en ai rien à foutre de s'que tu penses».

Enfin bref, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser sur le bleuté, ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Après tout la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il était ici était bien évidemment le rouquin. Celui sur lequel il avait flashé lors d'une de ses rares sorties qui était consacré à son ''amusement''. Et celui sur lequel il ne cessait dans apprendre au fil du temps passé avec lui.

Eh oui cela devait bien faire une semaine qu'il devait avoir enclenché le plan «approchage en douceur» (pas français je sais -_-''). Bon pour l'instant on pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait de grands résultats mais au moins il n'était plus un inconnu et c'était l'essentiel. Et puis la vie du rouquin était assez amusante quand certains de ses amis placé au rang d'énergumène se pointaient. Pas qu'il est besoin d'eux pour que sa vie soit palpitante mais c'est sûr que ça apportait toujours un plus... quoique pour l'instant le brun aimerait bien se retrouver seul avec Ichigo... mais pas pour faire _ça_, juste pour parler.

Hisagi en plein dans ces réflexions existentielles sur _son_ rouquin repéra au dernier moment une tâche blonde qu'il réussi néanmoins à éviter... mais pas Grimmjow. Ce dernier ce retrouva éjecter, encore une fois (pauvre Grigri), sur le sol en un grand bruit sourd et qui avait l'aire particulièrement douloureux. Shinji venait de faire son entrée.

-Salut la compagnie, fit ce dernier comme si de rien n'était.

-TOOIII, cria Grimmjow en se jetant sur le blond qui bien évidemment l'évita facilement.

-La ferme Grimm, répliqua Ichigo tout bas assez ma-à-l'aise que des regards réprobateurs ne cesse de se levé vers eux.

-T'as compris tu la boucle le fucker, fit Shinji en évitant une nouvelle attaque du bleuté.

Quand ce dernier essaya une nouvelle fois d'atteindre le petit blond celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et lui plaqua dans le dos, faisant ainsi se tordre le dit bras qui apprécia que très moyennement.

-Aarrgh putain lâche moi sale puceau, rugit Grimmjow une grimace de douleur inscrit sur son visage tout en faisant toujours autant de bruit.

Tout le monde put admirer l'étincelle meurtrière dans les yeux de Shinji avant que celui-ci ne fasse passé clairement le message à Grimmjow en le frappant dans le dos avec un de ses pieds. Le pauvre bleuté se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol. Et dire qu'il croyait que sa journée allait bien ce passer.

Hisagi, profitant du temps de réaction du bleuté, prit la parole avant que d'autre cris ne refassent surface :

-Bonjour Shinji, fit-il en se dirigea près du blond qui releva ses yeux vers lui.

-Yo, répondit simplement celui-ci avant de reporter son attention sur un certains bleuté qui c'était déjà relevé près à en découdre de nouveau.

Le brun entendit distinctement Ichigo pousser un profond soupir et décidant de profiter de l'occasion, vu que les deux autres avaient semble-t-il décider de s'amuser à se taper dessus, il s'avança vers le rouquin.

-Alors, fit Hisagi pour attirer l'attention du rouquin qui ne semblait pas loin du pétage de câble.

Pour seul réponse Ichigo lui fit un grand sourire où la colère se percevait, bizarrement, extrêmement facilement. Il trifouillait nerveusement des papiers sur son bureau, surement pour s'empêchait d'aller se mêler aux deux autres, se doutant certainement que cela ne ferait que dégénérer encore plus la chose. C'est qu'il savait y faire avec les caractères plus qu'explosifs de ses deux amis.

-Du calme, fit de sa voix douce Hisagi en offrant un magnifique sourire au roux.

Ce dernier releva la tête, ses sourcils froncés faisant passé toute sa fatigue. Même avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait accumulé auprès de tous ses chers et tendres amis il n'arrivait pas à passé outre leurs comportements. Surement que le roux ne devait pas être de nature très calme... contrairement à lui... hum il devait vite pensait à autre chose (j'espère que vous avez compris le sous-entendue ^^).

Ichigo souffla bruyamment et tout en fermant les yeux se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il porta une de ses mains à ses yeux et frotta doucement ses paupières. A cet instant il suffisait d'un seul mot de la part d'Ichigo et Hisagi allait le réconforter. Mais le brun se doutait fortement, hélas, que ceci n'arriverait très certainement jamais... ou du moins pas de sitôt.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu aujourd'hui ? demanda Ichigo à qui les excuses que lui sortait à chaque fois Hisagi faisait bien rire.

On pouvait dire que c'était devenu une sorte de petite plaisanterie entre eux... mais bien sûr une plaisanterie tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical.

-Hum, désolé mais aujourd'hui j'étais juste venu te voir un petit peu vu que d'ici peu de temps je vais passé le reste de ma journée à _m'amuser_ comme un fou, fit Hisagi avec un ton légèrement morose.

-Ah, j'me disais bien qu'tu mettais pas ce costume pour rien, lui répondit Ichigo avec un sourire compatissant.

-Aarrgh, enfoiré, fit la délicate voix d'un certain jeune homme au cheveux bleu.

Les deux jeunes hommes occupé à essayer d'avoir une discussion convenable venaient d'être interrompu par les cris d'agonie du pauvre Grimmjow qui venait depuis la énième fois de se faire propulsé par terre, sauf que cette fois si Shinji avait changé de technique et le maintenait au sol.

-J'te tiens sale chieur, fit ce dernier légèrement essoufflé, c'est qu'il était coriace cet abruti de bleuté.

-Lâche moi crétin d'nain, répliqua Grimmjow en essayant de se libérer de la prise étonnamment forte de son ami.

-La ferme crétinus tu fais du bruit.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, lâche...

-Ichigo va se fâcher, tu sais...

-J't'ai dit j'm'en fout alors...

-T'es franchement un malade ment...

-J'vais t'étrangler sale ver...

-Faudrait déjà qu'tu puisses m'atteindre...

....

....

Ichigo et Hisagi n'avaient même pas essayé de suivre cette ''conversation''. Le roux baissa la tête, ses yeux fermé et ses dents serré laissant clairement voir sa difficulté à se retenir d'aller expulser ces deux fêlés de services. Hisagi qui c'était surpris à légèrement sursauter à l'interruption bruyante du bleuté et du blond essayait de se reconcentrer.

-Bon tu disais, articula difficilement l'orangé.

-Euh oui, en faite je vais... à une sorte de réunion pendant tout l'après-midi et je ne voulais pas m'y rendre avant de t'avoir vu.

-Ah, fit simplement le rouquin qui ne semblait soudainement plus très motivé pour une conversation.

Ce qui d'ailleurs l'énerva outre se qu'il pouvait supporter. Finalement la volonté d'Ichigo avait craqué.

-Désolé Hisagi mais j'crois pas que je pourrais te réconforter de ta futur réunion, fit le rouquin en se levant, une aura sombre autour de lui.

Décidément, laissait Grimmjow et Shinji ensemble, rien que tous les deux, était vraiment suicidaire. Il sentait vraiment la crise pointer le bout de son nez. Autant les deux pouvait avoir un comportement relativement passable quand ils étaient avec d'autres personnes autant eux deux ensembles ça ne pouvait pas coller pour les nerfs trop vifs qu'étaient ceux du rouquin.

Ichigo fit le tour de son bureau, ses yeux enflammé d'une lueur destructrice. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un seul pas de trop en direction de _ses deux amis_ il fut arrêté par la poigne solide du brun qui l'avait retenu par son avant-bras. C'est avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres qu'il attira doucement le rouquin à lui.

-Ne te prend pas la tête pour eux, susurra-t-il à son l'oreille.

Ichigo eux un mouvement de recul mais le bras d'Hisagi était passé derrière son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de se défaire tout en le collant davantage à lui. Pendant un instant les deux jeunes hommes ne parlèrent pas. Le roux était légèrement surpris et cet réaction du brun avait suffit à lui faire sortir de la tête ses deux amis derrière lui... deux amis qui était devenu étrangement silencieux tout d'un coup.

Hisagi rapprocha son visage du cou du rouquin qui se sentit happé par l'odeur et la délicatesse d'on faisait preuve le brun, on pouvait dire qu'il savait bien si prendre pour apaiser les gens, mais juste «apaiser» bien sûr. Hisagi remonta lentement sa main le long du dos d'Ichigo pour après la laisser vagabonder sur la tignasse orangé.

Tous les mouvements du brun se passaient comme au ralenti dans la tête d'Ichigo. Mais quand il sentit une main se faire un peu trop avenante en allant roder près de ses fesses le roux reprit soudainement contact avec le monde réel. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait !? Il se laissait toucher par un gars sans rien faire, en plus en plein milieu de son lieu de travail !! Il savait qu'il était en manque mais à ce point !!

Ichigo se saisit brusquement des bras d'Hisagi...

-Oï Hisagi qu'est-ce...

... mais avant qu'il n'ai pu essayer de faire quoique se soit il vit soudainement apparaître ses deux amis derrière le brun, leur bras près à faire des siennes au pauvre Hisagi qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Un grand CLAC douloureusement douloureux résonna dans la pièce.

-Rragh, put simplement faire Hisagi en se recevant en même temps les coups respectifs de la main droite de Grimmjow et de la main gauche de Shinji en plein sur le crâne.

La tête d'Hisagi s'arrêta à temps, évitant ainsi de s'écraser sur l'épaule du rouquin qui sur le moment ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tu le touche pas enfoiré d'dragueur, dit le bleuté pourtant réputé pour justement être le dragueur number one.

-Garde tes distances crétin, fit Shinji avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Aille, gémi le brun en enlevant ses bras de la taille d'Ichigo.

Hisagi porta une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour frotter la douleur atroce que ces abrutis lui avait provoqué. Franchement il faisait rien de mal là.

Ichigo voyant l'expression que très peu amical se dessiner sur le visage pourtant si souvent agréable de son tout nouvel ami vit clairement arriver de nouveaux pétrins. Alors qu'Hisagi s'apprêtait à aller dire deux mots à ses _camarades_ le roux eu le réflexe d'agir avant.

-Vous deux _dehors_, fit rapidement le rouquin avec une grimace, désignant de son doigts la sortie aux deux jeunes hommes se tenant toujours assez mécontent devant lui.

-Et puis quoi encore, répliqua le bleuté qui s'avançait déjà une nouvelle fois vers le brun, une de ses main relevant une des manches de sa chemise qui était tombé.

Shinji qui avait légèrement plus de sagesse et de raison que le jeune homme à ses côtés pris en compte l'expression presque suppliante de son ami rouquin, et c'est avec un soupir qu'il agrippa Grimmjow par le col de sa chemise, le trainant derrière lui.

-Oh qu'est-ce tu fais, gueula Grimmjow en essayant de défaire la prise.

-La ferme espèce de gamin et suis moi tranquillement , répondit Shinji les yeux bas tout en se reprochant de plus en plus de la sortie.

Sous les cris indigné et menaçant de Grimmjow Shinji fit sa sortie. Décidément il était bien théâtral aujourd'hui !!

Le roux souffla en les voyant franchir la porte. Il resta quelques secondes à fixé cette dernière puis fit glisser lentement ses yeux vers Hisagi.

-Ils ont bien fait de se casser, fit celui-ci les yeux fermé et une expression de plus en plus étrange sur le visage.

Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était vraiment bizarre surtout que le brun savait à quoi s'attendre avec ses amis. Bah, peut-être qu'il fallait pas trop le chercher voilà tout. Le rouquin vit peu à peu le visage d'Hisagi se détendre et passé du mode effrayant et glacial au mode amical et séduisant.

-Le côté positif c'est que maintenant nous ne sommes que tout les deux, lui sourit le brun.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux ambre où une lueur menaçante disait clairement : «tu fais chier avec tes foutus avances».

-T'as une réunion non ? fit Ichigo, essayant ainsi de mettre un coup indirect au brun, tout en se déplaçant vers son bureau.

Se qui marcha à merveille vu le soupir des plus enthousiaste que poussa ce dernier. Il alla ébouriffé ses cheveux sombre de sa main droite puis reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle après tout le foutoir qu'avait provoqué ses amis.

-Ouai... une réunion, souffla le brun les yeux soudain dénué d'énergie, et t'as raison j'dois y aller sinon j'vais encore me faire engueuler, continua-t-il en se déplaçant devant le bureau d'Ichigo.

-Bah vas-y dépêche toi alors, le pressa le rouquin.

-Dis le tout de suite si j'te gêne, fit Hisagi en souriant narquoisement.

-Non tu te vexerais, répliqua le rouquin en lui rendant son sourire.

Le brun laissa une expression très tendre traverser son visage pendant juste un instant avant de porter ses mains à sa veste et de réajuster se que les deux autres avaient froissés.

-Bon bah je te dis à demain mon p'tit Ichigo, fit Hisagi avec ce sourire si gentil qui le caractérisait tant depuis que le rouquin l'avait rencontré.

Il fit un signe de la main avant de s'en aller de la bibliothèque, n'attendant pas une quelconque réaction de Kurosaki.

- «Mon p'tit Ichigo», hein ? Tu vas voire toi demain, fit le roux doucement, son sourire carnassier se mêlant à un beaucoup plus tendre.

/*-*-*-*/

Hisagi souffla pour une énième fois. Il se courba légèrement et ferma les yeux de lassitude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'emmerder !! Le brun grimaça soudainement, son voisin venant de lui donner un ''léger'' coup de coude qui l'avait fait se redresser aussitôt. Il n'osa même pas lancer un léger regard à son frère d'armes - de toute façon ça aurait servi à rien vu que celui-ci ne prêtait pas grande attention à lui, sauf pour lui reprocher quelque chose bien sûr - et reporta son attention sur la ''discussion'' qui avait lieu.

Il fixa les hommes en face de lui à l'aire plus ou moins coincé et arrogant. Franchement, c'était à chaque fois la même chose !! Ils étaient les seuls à être aussi cool ou quoi !? Faudrait vraiment qu'ils arrivent à vivre dans leur temps ces abrutis. Y avait pas de quoi être aussi solennel pour une petite ''réunion'' comme celle-ci... quoi que en y repensant il était surement le seul à être aussi décontracté, c'est sûr que quand il voyait les hommes qui l'entourait lui ils ne valaient pas mieux que ceux d'en face. Pff, Hisagi souffla encore une fois mais plus discrètement qu'avant.

Bah peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul... l'homme qui menait la conversation n'était pas vraiment à gars qu'on pouvait qualifié de coincé du cul (pardonné moi pour cette expression grossière ^^'') non plus.

Le regard d'Hisagi, rendu encore plus sombre par l'obscurité, devint subitement voilé et ses yeux se plissèrent quand il les posa sur l'homme au centre. Son expression était glacial, apparemment il n'aimait pas beaucoup le déroulement de l'affaire, peut-être à cause de l'air supérieur qu'osait afficher l'homme en face de lui ??

Hisagi eu un petit sourire. Il était vraiment mais alors vraiment déconseiller de chercher des noises à son boss. Mais bon il n'y avait que des crétins pour tester leur chance.

Le brun se raidit soudainement, tout comme la plupart des hommes présent de son côté d'ailleurs. Son boss venait de bouger, il ne cessait de s'avancer dangereusement vers l'autre homme qui bizarrement c'était soudain sentit plus petit. Ah la la qu'est-ce qu'il aimait impressionner les gens. Hisagi se permis un autre petit sourire alors que dans ces circonstances la concentration absolue était obligatoire. Bah, selon lui son boss était suffisamment robuste pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais bon les règles c'est les règles.

De toute façon cette affaire allait se terminer comme toute les autres.... ils allait en sortir gagnant bien évidemment. Depuis que son chef avait bougé ses yeux ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui, pas à cause des ordres qu'il avait reçu mais à cause de cette sensation qu'à toujours réussi à éveiller chez lui cet homme et uniquement lui.

En faite il avait tout simplement l'âme d'un chef pur et dur, et rien que d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse le surpasser lui donnait des frissons. Lui, son boss, son maitre, son frère...

... Kensei Muguruma...

... il était tout simplement hors d'atteinte et ce par quiconque.

* * *

Bon bah voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps pour cette suite U.U mais c'est la faute au lycée alors venait pas vous plaindre chez moi ^^

Bon alors je me répète mais là niveau longueur si vous êtes pas content je sais plus quoi faire moi ^^


End file.
